


Julian's Closet

by spikedaft



Category: Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikedaft/pseuds/spikedaft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the prompt: "What is in Julian Lambrick's closet?". An exercise of character development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian's Closet

Julian Lambrick’s closet is the size of an affluent dweller’s greatroom. It is a ying and yang of organization.

To the left, the ying: stretching all the way back are racks of neatly-pressed suits and formal wear, much of it encased in cocoons of plastic, lined up with care and precision that is obviously not Julian’s. Below them, a dizzying array of glossy dress shoes with nary a scuff are tucked inside of individual boxes with clear covers on them to keep out the dust. At the end of the rack hang a plethora of lovely, neatly pressed ties, each ensconced in similar plastic.

And then there is the yang of the Lambrick boy’s closet: the right side. This is Julian’s side, where he has instructed the maids never to touch. Black belts hang haphazardly off expansive hangers; some of them are not suited to the attire on the ying side, but rather hang, frayed, some with studs that glint in the overhead light. On the floor along the wall is a messy heap of wrinkled slacks, obscure band shirts (some with terribly crude names and images silkscreened on), a pair of Doctor Marten boots, and several pairs of chucks in varying stages of wear. These are the clothes Julian wears when his father is not expecting him to dress elegantly (or watching him at all). The shelves are full of strange trinkets, many as obscure as the tee shirts, including a red wooden box that contains a set of Damascus throwing daggers from Japan; a gift from his father. There are boxes of photographs that have only ever seen Julian’s eyes, and various collectible old weapons and a few sets of handcuffs, but they are all dusty. He has been resting lately. 

This side of the closet is the side that Julian likes best. This is the side of Julian that he covets most.

He often wishes that he had no need of the left side of his closet. But, like the closet itself, he shuts off the light and closes the door on those thoughts, and never lets the maids in.


End file.
